Cooler Than Me
by Katerina The Von
Summary: Superfical, mean, hot. That's how people described the Jennifers. But why are they this way? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Cooler Then Me

Summary: Mean, superficial, hot. That is how people described the Jennifer's. But why? This is their story.

Prologue

My name is Jennifer Woods.

You might know me as the kindest Jennifer of the bunch, or as the dark brown-haired girl of the group.

But face it; we all know what I am known for, as well as the others.

Snob, bitch, and even faker if their feeling nice. But do you even know why we are this way? Do you try to find out?

No, you don't. You want to just flirt with us and then use us like were playthings.

Nevertheless, this isn't about them. This is about us, and our story.

I'm only giving you one chance, and no more.

Don't waste it.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

California.

It was known for its beaches, surfer chicks and dudes, and very ambitious like girls. Like Jennifer Woods, Jennifer Harris, and Jennifer Ashton.

"Please, please, please! "The girls said in unison to Mrs. Jones, their acting teacher.

"No. Do you not remember what happened last time I let you girls back in the club?"Mrs. Jones said raising her eyebrows.

Jennifer Harris smirked. "You got a date with a cute doctor."

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "No. Well…yes. However, you girls made a big mess before it was fixed again. Do you not remember? There was a flying monkey in a dress..."

"Ohh, _that_ mess. Well in our defense, that dealer said it was trained."Jennifer Ashton replied shrugging.

Sighing, the teacher turned to the quiet Jennifer."What do you have to say Miss Woods? You are acting oddly quiet."

"Mrs. Jones, please let us back in. I know I wasn't as responsible as I said I would be, but this is our passion, "Jennifer pleaded, "and please stop calling us girls."

Mrs. Jones sighed. "I suppose Jennifer. But with you girls with all the same name it's somewhat hard, considering you don't go by nicknames."

But they were already gone before she could tell them.

"We did it!"Jennifer Harris yelled grinning.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about the play thing? If we're going to be actually in the play, we need an idea. "Jennifer Ashton said going into leader mode.

"How about we decide on nicknames? I don't know about you, but I really am getting tired of only being known as either Curly Jennifer or one of the Jennifers."suggested Jennifer Harris.

Jennifer Ashton nodded. "Okay. I'll be Jenny, one of you will stick with Jennifer, and one of you will be Jen. "

"I'll stick with Jen, "said Jennifer Harris finally, "So I guess Woods takes Jennifer."

Then they finally begin planning.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

One Month Later

"Oh god…I'm in the lead. For the first time _ever."__Jennifer whispered to herself. What if she freezes and makes a fool out of herself?_

_To put it simply, Jennifer was nervous. Ever since she was a little girl, she always been in the shadows of Jen and Jenny. If Jenny wasn't the lead then Jen was. _

_Don't be nervous. Be Julia. The rich, sophisticated Julia._

_You can do this. _

_You can do this-_

_But any more thoughts stopped when Mrs. Jones was heard. "And now, here's the girl modern version of Prince and the Pauper everyone wanted."_

_Jennifer looked all around. She began to sing. "Every day of my life, it's filled with work, work, and work. There's no time for fun, no not at all. I would do anything-g to make a switch, where a normal life is!"_

_She watched as people were watching with interest. Maybe she could do this._

_And boy, she did. Almost everyone noticed her. For once, it wasn't Jen or Jenny but __her__! She had to be dreaming._

_Suddenly Jennifer heard an unfamiliar voice calling to her. _

_It was a tall woman. She had long auburn red hair and blue eyes. The woman looked about to be in her twenties. "Hello. I'm Lisa Brooks. And, you my dear have talent. "said the woman smiling._

_Jennifer blushed. "Thank you…but why are you telling me this?"_

_Of course, that's when Jen and Jenny appear. "Jennifer, come on. There's a party at Eric's, we need to be there."Jenny chirped._

_Jen rolled her eyes. "Jenny, we can go later. Jennifer's busy with someone and I am curious of what's it about."_

_"Okay. Seeing as I can't get each of you girls alone, I will say it too you all."_

_The girls waited and waited for the answer. Jennifer was still blushing at the compliment, Jen was trying to figure out what will be said, and Jenny was grinning so much it looked like it was hurting her face._

_Lisa smiled amused. "I am a talent agent. I had been asked to look into several schools to find three girls, who worked hard, and made everything seem real. Girls, would you like to go to Hollywood?"_

_"Yessss!"Jenny shrieked doing a happy dance with Jennifer and Jen._

_It was finally happening. They are going to be famous. Them, three freshmen's!_

_Hollywood better watch out. The Jennifers are coming._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jen officially loved Hollywood.

Sure, she liked it all right when she heard about it, but actually, seeing it gave her a completely new perspective of it.

They say Hollywood was full of liars and fakers. Maybe so, but the beauty of it made everything negative about Hollywood go away.

"Girls, we are here. "Lisa announced smiling pulling up in some kind of hotel.

"Awesome."Jenny exclaimed grinning, "There's a pool!"

Jennifer smiled. "Let's go to the pool."

Jen smiled. Thank you. Thank you. She can finally relax. "I will go with you guys, but first I got to get out of…"She glared in disgust. "This bright sundress."

It wasn't that she hated dresses. She actually liked them. It was just she hated anything bright. Pink, blue, or even a very bright green and she still wouldn't wear it. It doesn't help that this was a yellow sundress, her most hated bright color.

Jen was about her way to the bathroom when she ran into a hot guy.

"I-I'm so sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going…"Jen apologized staring.

He had sandy blonde hair and had great abs, but that wasn't that held her attention the most. His eyes did. They were the prettiest shade of blue.

Mr. Hottie smirked at her. "I'm alright Curly. No need to get nervous."

Seriously? Curly? He really has no idea who he is talking too. "Who says I was nervous? Maybe you are."Jen retorted.

Maybe it wasn't her best work, but hey, he's a cutie and doesn't deserve the good comebacks. At least, not yet.

Mr. Hottie laughed. "I like you Curly. The names Jason Jackson. But I go by J.J."

Ugh. There goes the nickname again.

"The names Jennifer. I go by Jen, not Curly. Though I will let you….If."

"If what? Come on Curly; let me in with the suspense."Mr. Hottie pleaded using her ultimate enemy.

The dreaded puppy eyes.

The eyes that made her go listen to such girly Taylor Swift songs on the radio.

The eyes that made her wear this stupid yellow sundress.

And the eyes that made her watch Twilight.

Yeah, you heard her correctly. Jen Harris, shorts wearing, basketball hat wearing, watched Twilight.

Jen just smirked. "You'll have to find out the If, J.J. Unless…you're a coward."

Mr. Hottie stared at her shocked.

Oh yeah.

Jen, 1 and Mr. Hottie, 0

"I am not a coward Curly. Bring it on!"Mr. Hottie announced to her narrowing his eyes.

"Kay, see you. I have to go mingle."

She went over to the pool to find Jenny and Jennifer with two girls.

Jen didn't know what to think of this. Usually when they go to a new place, either Jennifer is too shy to talk to someone new, and is afraid to make a fool out herself, or Jenny doesn't want to seem too eager. So this is refreshing.

"Hey Jen! Come on, we got to introduce you to some people."Jenny yelled ignoring the weird looks she's getting. Oh Jenny…

"Hey, where were you?"Jennifer whispered worry all over face.

"I met a cute guy."Jen whispered back.

Ha. Understatement much.

It was then after that, she observed the girls.

One girl looked like she could be a model. She had curly red hair, the body to die for, and sharp green eyes. And her clothes... She had a silk white cashmere sweater with a low red skirt and green flats.

While the redhead was defiantly gorgeous, the other girl made her look like a wannabe. The other girl had long straight black hair, with dark brown eyes, and a body that Aphrodite would envy. She had a white mini dress and tall dark heels.

Suddenly Jen felt self-conscious of how she looked.

"I'm Rose. But you can call me Rosie."The redhead said cheerfully.

The dark haired girl smirked. "I'm Diane. No nickname necessarily. "

Jen shot them a grin. "Jen, obviously."

As she began talking to them, Jen felt that there was something off about them.

She shrugged it off.

It's probably nothing.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Okay, how does this look?"Rosie asked twirling.

She was wearing a pale pink tube dress with white boots. It was a very cute style, of course, but just didn't fit right with Rose. Usually pale pink does look good on redheads, but not her. Her completion didn't make it fit right for Rose. But Jenny didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"Uh…it's cute."Jenny said unsure of what to say.

"What about you Diane? Or you Jennifer?"Rosie asked hopefully.

A yell came from the room. "I can't answer now Rose. I will when I come out though."

Jennifer smiled. "It looks great. Are you sure, you aren't a model? You pull it off."

Rosie grinned. "Thanks J, but I'm not. At least not in the big leagues."

"Okay girls, I'm ready."Diane exclaimed as she came in with a very cool dress. It was a very short blue dress with white church-ish shoes.

"Oooh D, it looks great. Jason will love it."Rosie complimented sighing. "Why can't I have a hot bf that is totally whipped?"

Diane smirked whipping her hair over her shoulder. "Easy. You let guys push you around, sweetie. I have been flirting with Luke for a while. He doesn't say anything about it. You know why he doesn't say anything? Because I don't let people push me around. You should try it."

Rosie's grin vanished. "Okay…"

Diane quickly observed the outfit that she was wearing and snorted. "What are you wearing? It doesn't look good on you at all. Your completion isn't right at all, your hairs messed up, and you don't even fit the dress. "

Rose put her head in shame.

"I thought it looked good."Jennifer commented giving Rose a sad look.

"Look Diane, if Rose likes it, she shouldn't need your criticism okay?"Jenny defended glaring at Diane.

Honestly, what friend does that to another friend…?

Diane glared at her back. "Listen here Blondie, Rose is my best friend. She's not your best friend. So stop lecturing me. I can say what I want to her. You know what? Leave. We don't need you anyway. After all, who likes fat ugly girls? No one."

Jenny felt tears coming down and quickly tried to dry them off. She wasn't weak. She wasn't!

Not ugly or fat either. Diane was lying.

Or was she?

"Go ahead. Leave."Diane commanded.

"Fine. Jennifer..?"Jenny called wanting to leave quickly.

"Uh….I don't want to take sides. You're both my friends, and it wouldn't be right…"Jennifer stated biting her lip nervously.

No!

NO!

NO!

"Jennifer, we are best friends, you should be taking my side!"Jenny exclaimed losing her cool.

THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!

"I'm not taking anyone's side..."

"Not even your best friend's. Wow. I guess it took Hollywood for me to notice that you're not my friend."

Jennifer looked away.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Look Jennifer doesn't want to go. So go!"

Jenny just did that.

As she went away, she couldn't help but think about what Diane said. Questions ran through her mind that she did not know anymore.

Was she fat?

Was she ugly?

As she stared in the mirror of the mall's bathroom Jenny knew the answer.

Yes, she was fat and ugly.

And she never hated herself more.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"I guess it took Hollywood to notice you're not my friend."

Those words echoed through Jennifer's mind repeatedly making her want to bash her head against the table.

Why did she not go and stand up for Jenny?

Ever since first grade, the girls always stood up for each other. Like on one day Eric Williams, a very cute guy was interested in her asked her out, she was ecstatic, since he would be her first boyfriend. Until Jen had saw Eric flirting with some cheerleader, and then kissing said cheerleader. To put it simply, Jen beat him up, and Jenny told everyone about his playing ways.

You know what is the worst part of it? That it is only one example.

"Hey, are you okay?"Rose asked with a frown.

Jennifer smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Liar."Rose said bluntly.

Jennifer sighed. Rose would be observant type. "Okay, your right. I am upset. "

"It's about Jenny isn't it?"Rose asked with sympathetic smile.

Jennifer nodded. Was it not obvious?

"It'll be okay. You guys are best friends right? Well, if she was really your friend, she won't let this come between the both of you."

Jennifer smiled.

"Did I mention you are totally awesome?"Jennifer asked.

Rose smirked. "Not quite. But you can mention it a lot. I won't mind."

Jennifer laughed.

Hollywood is going to be awesome, she decided.

Jenny and she are going to make up, become famous actresses along with Jennifer and marry super hot surfer dudes.

After all, they are the Jennifer's.

Nothing can destroy them."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Jen Harris was positive of four things.

One, J.J was funny.

Two, J.J was sweet.

Thirdly, J.J was weird.

And, lastly, she was falling for his funny, sweet, and weird personality.

"Aw come on Curly, I got you everything you wanted. "J.J said looking desperate.

And, surprisingly he did. He got the shoes, clothes, and even cooked for her.

Jen would have felt bad, if it wasn't so hilarious. "Fine, you can call me Curly."

"Thank you! Thank you! The world is right again!"J.J yelled dancing.

Well, if you can call it dancing…"How is the world right again? Last time I checked there is no evil villain trying to kill everyone."

J.J smiled. "Well…I always have a nickname for everyone. Since you have curly hair, your nickname was Curly. Rose's was Little R, and my buddy Spencer Guitar Dude. "

Jen smirked. "I guess it fits that I should give you a nickname, right?"

But before he can answer, Jen saw a Jenny coming in looking totally different. Her usually perfectly straightened blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, and a t-shirt and baggy jeans replaced her usually fashionable outfit.

What happened to her best friend?

"Jenny come here now!"Jen hissed.

She came. "What got you in such a bad mood? "Jenny asked puzzled.

Ha. Ha. Ha. What got her in a bad mood? Maybe she is in a bad mood because the fact that her best friend, who was practically her sister was acting not like her. "Jenny, look at what you're wearing. Since when do you wear baggy jeans or anything non-girly like?"

"Since now, okay? Get off my back."Jenny told her coolly.

Jen narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, right now Jenny Jane Ashton."

Jenny sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you Miss Bossy."

Jenny went to the chairs and sat in it. "Right after my tan, though."

"No you are not! You are going to tell me what's going on or else!"Jen said her temper rising.

"Or else what?"Jenny asked glaring at her. On the outside, she was confident, but in the inside, Jenny was scared out of her mind. No one ever got Jen Harris mad; it was like suicide, that you are stupid to do it.

"The teddy bear goes."

Jen knew it was low to threaten that low. After all, Jenny loves that teddy bear. She does not even sleep without it. But she had to do it.

She just had to.

"You wouldn't."

"Uh…Sorry to get into the little Degrassi moment, but I got to play my guitar dudes. "said a random guy.

He had long black hair with light brown eyes. For some reason, the nickname Guitar Dude came in to mind…

"Uh, okay…"Jen, said.

Jen suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Uh, can we help you with your guitar playing…? Like do a singing duet of some sort?"

"Yeah man! That'd be awesome. "said the random guy.

J.J suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Uh, what about a three-et, I would like to sing with my Curly here, if you don't mind Guitar Dude."

Guitar Dude grinned. "Dude that would be sick!"

It was only a few seconds later that Guitar Dude had a question. "J.J, man, who's this Curly chick? I want to meet her."

J.J smiled and put his hands around Jen's shoulder. "This is her. But I warn you, she's a feisty one."

Jen smiled sweetly. "Aw thanks Jay. But I should tell you that I have a black belt in karate. You know, just in case."

Of course, she didn't really have a black belt; she just wanted to mess with J.J a bit. Plus annoy him, which is a defiantly a plus.

J.J smirked and whispered in her ear. "I don't mind you having a black belt. It's hot. Plus….I wouldn't mind getting a little punishment from you."

"Lovebirds, are we going to sing or not?"Jenny said impatiently.

"Yeah."They yelled blushing.

Guitar Dude started drumming when they finally sang.

J.J was first. "Jen Harris, my feisty girl on a street, will you like to go come on a date with me? I know this sounds cr-razy considering we barely know each other, but I'm willing to work around that-at if you are."

Jen groaned. This wasn't a part of the plan. "Sorry J.J, but I can't answer now; I got a problem I need to deal with right-t now."

Jenny sighed and went on her cue. "Is it about the stuff I'm wearing? It's nothing, not a big deal. So go to your lover boy and leave me alone. I got everything dealed with."

It went like that mostly through out of the jam, until Jenny finally cracked.

"Jen, I'll tell you."Jenny said quietly looking down.

Jen tried to be as tactful as possible. "Okay, then what is it?"

Jenny looked around. "Not here."

They walked around to the room when she finally told her.

"Jen, I don't think I'm pretty."

Jen's blood was boiling. "Who told you that you weren't pretty?"

Who ever told Jenny that is going down. They are going to wish they never messed with them, oh yes, they will regret it!

Jenny sighed. "It was Diane."

Wait….what?

Shaking her head out of the shock, Jen sighed. "What exactly happened?"

Jen knew what could've happen if Jenny didn't tell her. She would go and confront everyone, no matter if she knew him or her or not. Then if she didn't get any answers then she would be much worse, and start demanding the truth, and therefore causing unnecessary drama. So Jen was glad that Jenny told her.

"Okay, this is what happened.."Jenny said as she started the story.

Jenny told her everything from the insults, to the putdowns, and the fact that Jennifer didn't stand up for her.

And honestly Jen was wondering what the heck is happening with their group.

They were supposed to be like the three musketeers. Inseparable, always protective of each other, even if they are wrong, and most importantly themselves.

Stupid, Jen thought angrily, nothing is going on. We are still the same people we were before Hollywood.

Jen couldn't believe she thought that. Especially about her sisters.

Jen could still remember the day they met.

It was the day before she started her new school in first grade. She wasn't very happy about it considering she had to go leave her friends in Brooklyn to move to California.

She acted out frequently just to make her mom mad. Yelling, kicking, and even gluing them to their chairs till they said they could move back. Then finally, her mom got tired of it, and decided to take her to get the three musketeers, which Jen loved even then.

"Momma! I want the musketeers' movies now!"She yelled stomping her foot dramatically not caring she was making a scene.

Mom sighed. "Sweetie, we got to go wait in line."

She glared and turned around not wanting to face her at the moment.

But what she saw didn't exactly help her.

There was a little girl over there. She had blonde hair that was up in a braid and a pink dress with white church shoes. But her appearance isn't what Jen noticed. It was the DVD she had.

It was something Jen loved more than anything else. …

"HEY! That's mine!"She shouted running up to the girl.

The girl stuck out her tongue. "Nuh uh! It's mine. The Ashton's never steal. We are too privileged."

Not knowing what privileged meant, she hissed at her. "Not on my watch!"

And she pounced on her. She pulled her hair, and done terrible stuff to her dress.

"Mommy! There are people fighting!"yelled another little girl. She had dark raven hair that was pulled up in pigtails, and an old type of cowgirl outfit. With a brown hat, red type of shirt that was under a brown shirt with brown skirt and boots, she defiantly looked like a little cowgirl.

Apparently noticing she was being ignored, the other little girl took matters in her own hands. Rolling her eyes, the little girl went and pulled them apart. "Why are you being such meanies?"

The blonde little girl, who she thought at the time was named Ashton pouted. "She hurt me. And I only wanted my DVD. "

She glared at her. "Nuh uh. You stole it. I'll tell my Mommy."

And the bickering continued till the other girl smiled at them. "How about we make it fair? You guys spend the night with me and we watch Cinderella."

Jen didn't know what to do then. She did not want to watch Cinderella, but really wanted a friend, so she gave her a smile back. "Okay, but I got to ask my Momma first."

Ashton, as she called her then grinned at the other little girl. "Okay! My mommy will let me, I know it. By the way my names Jennifer."

Jen frowned then. "So is mine…You stole my name too!"

The other little girl smiled. "No…We all just have the same names, that's all. My name's also Jennifer."

Finding it interesting, Jen began talking to them.

Jen smiled at the memory.

Oh, she was such a devil back then…"Let's go talk to Jennifer and Diane. It could be a misunderstanding."

Jenny frowned. "Alright."

As they walked over the place, they finally found them. Diane was smirking, Rosie was laughing, and Jennifer was blushing like mad.

"I don't like him.."Jennifer said covering her face.

Diane smirked. "Yes, you do. You looove Dak Zevon."

Rose giggled. "Denial…"

"Uh, hi…"Jenny said breaking their talking.

Silence broke in the table. "Yes?"Diane asked awkwardly.

"We wanted to talk about what you said to Jenny. And Jennifer, we want to talk to you too."

Diane sighed and exchanged a look between Rosie. "Look Jenny, I didn't mean what I said. I was angry, and thought you were questioning me. As for you being ugly, I couldn't be more wrong. Friends?"

Jenny smiled softly. "Yeah."

Jen stared at Jennifer. "What about you?"

Jennifer stubbornly looked away. "I didn't do anything wrong. Jenny needs to apologize to me! Not the other way around."

Jen groaned once again.

"Look Jen, let me handle them. You need to be with J.J."advised Rosie.

Jen blushed. "How do you know about that?"

Rosie smirked. "I have my own ways."

Deciding to listen to Rosie, Jen looked for J.J. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Looking for me?"

Jen looked and found it was J.J. "Yeah…I was."

J.J looked down on the ground. "You don't like me, do you?"

Aw,…he didn't think she liked him. J.J couldn't be more wrong. "Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you answer me when I asked you?"

"Because, honestly, I had stuff to do, and a guy singing to me is not the way to get me on a date."Jen responded.

J.J smiled. "Then what will?"

A smirk appeared on her lips. "This does."

And her lips went on his.

It wasn't long and passionate but short and sweet.

"So is that a yes!"shouted J.J as she went away grinning.

Maybe, J.J.

Maybe.

This was longer then my usual ones, but I hoped you liked it. Anyways, for people who are reading this, I have a question for you.

Which Jennifer would be good with which BTR boy?

And why do you think so?


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Jenny didn't know whether to be happy or be sad.

She was friends with Diane again, which was good of course, but Jennifer and her weren't friends again which sucked.

"Hey, you okay?"Diane, surprisingly asked as she was on her way to an audition.

Jenny kept her voice steady. "I'm fine. Why?"

Diane looked around and whispered. "About what I said..."

The inside of Jenny's body went cold.

"No one wants fat ugly girls."

Jenny stared in the other direction. Think about different things…Think about different things….

She forced a smile. "What about it? It's in the past, no biggie."

Diane smiled uncertainly back at her.

Jenny wondered what was going on. All the confidence Diane had flaunted was gone. She was no longer the girl who acted with no regret of her actions. She seemed hesitant somehow..."Don't worry about me, Diane. All I'm sad about is the post pone audition."

Diane sighed. "Look, just be careful out there okay?"

Jenny laughed. "What's there to be careful from? So there are a few snobs here and there, but that doesn't mean anything."

Diane's sweet attitude vanished in an instant. "Listen here Ashton! Hollywood's mean. You do one thing wrong, and your gone. Hollywood doesn't do mistakes. You start drinking. Bam, you are an official alcoholic. And you know what's worse? That it is only one example!"

Jenny stared at her shocked. What is she, bipolar or something? "Look, I don't drink, and I try not to make mistakes. And if Hollywood doesn't like me, I'll try harder."

Diane looked away from her. "Just be careful."

And just like that, Diane walked away.

Jenny tried to think about the script, she really did, but she just couldn't.

It wasn't that she forgot the words or didn't know who she was playing. No, it was much worse than that.

Jenny was afraid of rejection. Of not being good enough. Of not being perfect!

Jenny smiled shakily. "Here we go Ashton, the start of your career."

As she walked into the doors, Jenny felt panic.

Oh god, what if she accidently hits the director? Or worse, be in a giggling fit because of the script!

The possibilities that she can do wrong was swirling around her mind endlessly, as if trying to make her be freaking scared out of her mind.

Jenny took deep breaths. Come on Jenny, be your confident self as you always are. After all, what's the difference between auditions for plays to shows?

"Hi. I'm Harry West, your director. Just go mingle with people until we say your name. "said a tired looking man.

Jenny saw millions of people. But who should she talk to? There are several cool looking people.

"Hi. Uh…your first audition too?"

Jenny turned around to see a girl that looked about her age. She had brown curly hair, kind brown eyes, and a very different….outfit.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm Jennifer Ashton. But you can call me Jenny."

The girl grinned. "Camille Roberts."She began to spout some random Spanish words, or at least she thinks it's Spanish..."Future Method actress."

They began talking more after that. About pretty much everything. Boys, roles, you get the picture.

"Jennifer Ashton."A monotone voice called.

Jenny grinned. Oh, yes…

A person stood in there in the acting room. She had almost white hair, professional clothes, and critical green eyes. "Okay. Tell me the lines."

Jenny looked across the sky imagining. "I don't know why I'm here. It's as if I'm asking not to belong. But since when do I ever listen to my conscience? I'm a vampire. And nothing can change that."

The women stared at her with distaste. "Are you aware this is a vampire's love story? Well, I don't quite think so. If you did, you might have covered that belly of yours."

Jenny stared at her. "Yes, I'm quite aware. And the belly of mine? It's called meat in my bones. You should try it, since there is obviously no meat in yours."

The women glared. "Leave. And don't come back. We don't need your kind!"

Jenny ran quickly as she could.

The tears were slowly coming down her eyes as she ran.

What was wrong with her? Ever since she came to Hollywood, she hasn't done anything but cry, cry, and cry more. It was a repeated cycle. She was tired of it.

Jenny was going to show them that she could be perfect. Then they'll be sorry.

As Jenny finally walked away from that place, she found what she was looking for.

As she walked in, Jenny begins starting what was only the beginning.

Throwing up.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Jennifer was excited.

No, that would be an understatement. She was super excited.

"Jennifer, calm down. You're acting like a dog when they see someone new."Diane said amused.

"I can't help it. This is my first audition, guys." Jennifer said grinning.

Rose smirked. "You need to chill. If you are super hyper like this, you won't be taken seriously."

Jennifer pouted. "Aw, but they can't resist the puppy eyes. Trust me, it always works."

They all erupted in giggles.

She missed this. The type of feeling you had with your sisters.

Rose shook her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you okay?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yeah…"

Rose frowned at her. "If you say so..."

Jennifer smiled brightly. "So about the audition. What outfit do you think will be Stella-like?"

Diane piped in. "Ooh, I know what will be perfect!"

And that's how it went for ten minutes. Perfect outfits, acting out, and the trying and failing to keep in character sometimes.

"Good luck J!"shouted Rose as she went in the studio.

"Bye!"Jennifer shouted back grinning.

Jennifer Woods was ready.

Ready to walk into the doors and make them star struck. Ready to be Stella Singer, average girl. Most importantly, Jennifer was ready to take the world one audition at a time.

"Jennifer Woods, Dak Zevon. I am ready for the audition. "said a voice in the speakers.

It must be Alex Walker the director Jennifer realized smiling.

She walked in to find Mr. Walker and a guy about her age there.

Mr. Walker greeted her with a hug. "Hello, hello. You must be Miss Woods. Welcome."

Jennifer looked down to floor shyly. "Uh…yes."

Mr. Walker grinned at her. "No need to be shy. We are all family here."

"Okay, Mr. Walker."Jennifer said quietly.

"Okay. Now that you two met me, I want you to meet your maybe co-star."

Following his words, Jennifer took her hand out to the boy. "Jennifer Woods."

The boy smiled. "Dak Zevon."

Wait… why did that name seem so familiar?

As she took in her appearance, Jennifer found out. Light brown hair, somewhat scrawny, and brown eyes.

He was the guy she was checking out the other day then teased about later.

Jennifer felt herself going red. "Uh, should we go do the audition now?"

Mr. Walker sighed. "I suppose so."

It wasn't until three hours later when she was in the Palm Woods that Jennifer got her answer.

"You got the part Jennifer. So show up Monday eight-ish and we'll start."

YAAY!

YAAY!

"I got the part!"Jennifer squealed jumping up and down.

Can her day get any better?

"Congratulations."Jen said as she went in the door with a big grin.

Jennifer hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Jen smiled amused. "No problem, I guess Hyper Hannah."

"Don't you mean Chatty Cathy or…something of that sort?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "It's just an expression. "

"Sooo Jen, how'd it go with the pretty boy? Jennifer asked smirking.

Jen fought a blush. "It was alright, I suppose. He asked me on a date."

Oh yeah!

Who was right? This girl, thought Jennifer grinning.

Jen sighed. "Jennifer, have you noticed Jenny lately? I don't know if this is just me, but she seems paler or something. "

Jenny?

The girl who loves being tanned suddenly pale. Jennifer doubted it.

"She's probably sick. "Jennifer suggested.

Jen sighed in relief. "You're most likely right. I don't know what came over me."

Jennifer grinned at her. "Jenn, details. NOW."

And every worry was forgotten.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Jen had been on many dates before.

Terrible dates, all right ones, and ones that do not deserve any mention, in any way.

However, this date was not like the others.

"A picnic? Aww, you shouldn't have."Jen said grinning.

J.J smirked at her. "Curly has a soft side. Didn't see that coming."

Jen laughed and hit him on the head. "Jerk."

"So what's on our agenda today?"Jen asked curious.

After all, we are talking about J.J. "Well, the picnic for one, then well…horror movies?

Jen frowned. "Horror movies?"

What is so appealing about horror? All it has is blood and killing. It doesn't exactly have a plot…

"What's so bad about horror? It has blood and killing. Can't get better than that, in my opinion."

"Exactly. Blood and killing, but no plot."

That's when the bickering began.

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Uh uh. Villain kills and hero kills him because of his evilness. THE plot IDEA."

"No. It's an excuse to get to the killing. Chucky? Childs Play? Ring a bell?"

It wasn't until thirty minutes later when J.J suggested to her. "We watch one horror...and action?"

"Okay. But horror first. I want to get that out the way as soon as possible."Jen replied.

J.J smiled softly at her. "Whatever you want."

And right when they were looking in each other's eyes...

"HEY! J.J!"

Ignore….ignore….

"IF YOU DON"T SAY ANYTHING RIGHT NOW…!"

J.J rolled his eyes. "COME HERE THEN! Geez…"

"Who was that?"Jen wondered confused.

J.J sighed. "You'll see Curly."

Then Malibu Barbie came. Or at least, that was the only way she would describe the girl.

Blonde hair, brown eyes, and an all pink dress. "Jason, you were supposed to take me to my school dance. Remember?"Barbie said crossing her arms dramatically.

J.J rolled his eyes and mimicked her actions. "Wasn't _Daddy _supposed to pick you up?"

Barbie gave him a look. "You know Daddy was busy…He always is."

Not wanting to be confused any more, she asked them. "Uh, I'm confused. Who are you and what's going on?"

Barbie stared at her shocked. "I'm Mercedes Griffin, duh. And my brother here was supposed to pick me up from the dance."

Brother?

"I was going to be on a date and you knew it. "stated J.J glaring at Barbie.

Barbie pulled out photos of her and smirked. "Look at these pictures. Do I look happy? No. I look terrible and sad. And Griffins aren't supposed to be either of these. "

J.J sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy. You and this girl go on a triple date with me and the girls."Barbie said smiling brightly.

"What about Tiffany?"

"Busy with her new stepmom."

"Maria?"

"Grounded."

"Alyssa?"

"New obsession."

J.J was getting desperate now. "What about…umm Alex?"

Barbie rolled her eyes. "One, she goes by Alexandria now, not Alex. Two, she's mad at me."

It was then she decided to interfere. "Why don't we just go? Its obvious Mercedes isn't giving up. And I really want to eat before the steak gets cold."

Barbie smiled at her before turning to J.J. "See? Umm…your date knows what's going on. Listen to her."

"It's Jen."She clarified annoyed.

But Barbie just dismissed it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Jen gritted her teeth.

Don't make smart comments…

You have more control…

Stay quiet….

Where is Jennifer when you need her…?

"Okay, bye bye."J.J said as Barbie walked away finally.

"Where were we?"Jen asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"I think I know..."J.J responded leaning forward.

Jen pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you?"J.J said pouting.

Jen gave him a look. "No kisses."

"Whyyy not?"J.J whined.

"There is steak here. Nothing beats steaks."Jen stated as if that was obvious.

"Rude….Just rude…"muttered J.J as he went to eat steaks.

Jen grinned as she looked in the mirror.

Instead of her usual t-shirt and jeans, she was wearing a light blue tank top and a white skirt and flats. She figured since she's in Barbie's territory that she might as well live to their standards. No matter how much she wants to drop Barbie a few notches.

"Jen! Your date's here!"Her dad shouted from the living room.

"Okay!"Jen yelled.

As she went in, she hugged her dad and said. "Bye Dad."

Her dad hugged back. "Bye Jen. Be sure not to smoke, drink…"

She put her hand on his mouth before he continued the lecture. "I won't."

As Jen went out J.J gazed at her. "You look beautiful."

Jen smiled awkwardly at the compliment. "Thanks. You look great too."

Ugh, Jen thought, why did she have to put on this outfit?

"So where's the ride?"Jen wondered looking around.

"Right there."J.J said pointing to a limo.

Wait….rewind? There is a limo!

She must be hallucinating, dreaming, or something! Because this stuff doesn't happen to Jennifer Harris. "Wow…"said Jen staring in awe.

"Let's go."

And they did.

To some fancy restaurant close to the Palm Woods.

It had everything. Crabs, lobsters, and even fish eggs (eww). Whats wrong with nuggets and fries. At least it doesn't have any poor fish in it…

"Hey over here. "a guy yelled from to a seating place. He had light brown hair, much toned muscles, and a very cocky smirk. He looked familiar somehow...Maybe he lives in the Palm Woods?

"Jett."J.J said curtly as they sat down.

"Jason."

Jen shifted around. "Mercedes, what's going on?"

"There trying to intimidate each other."Barbie whispered.

Oh. Rivals…yay for her.

It was then that Jett noticed her. "Why, hello. I'm Jett. Jett Stetson."

She smiled at him."Jennifer Harris. But I prefer to be called Jen."

Jett smiled in return. "Well, Jen, nice to meet you."

"Stetson, please go bother your date. Not mine. "said J.J icily glaring at him.

Smirking, Jett moved closer to her. "But Jen's so hot. And I'm hot. Meaning, we pay attention to each other. You can bother….the unattractive people kay?"

J.J clenched his fists. "Listen here, say one more word about Jen and you'll regret it. Regret. It."

Jett just continued complimenting him and her despite the protests."Jen, don't you think that Jason's face is odd? I think it is. Unlike my face right?"

"Oh, god. "muttered Mercedes as got her purse. "Bye."

J.J raised his fist unable to take it anymore. "Jett. I warned you..."

And Jett ran yelling "Not my face. It bruises easily!"

Jen stared at J.J and was surprised at what she saw. J.J's usual kind eyes were dark and possessive. She understands he would jealous but…not like this.

"J.J, are you okay?"She asked.

J.J stared everywhere but her. "No. He could've taken you away from me. No one takes my girl away but me!"

Jen ran her hand through his hair. "It'll be alright, I'm not running. I'm your Curly remember?"

His eyes then had an unreadable emotion in it. "Your right, Curly. You are my Curly, nothing can change that."

Jen smiled feeling strange. "We should go."

"Yeah…"

As they went, Jen felt something she thought she would never feel.

Fear.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

What did she do?

What did she freaking do!

That was the question flowing through Jenny's mind as she stared in the bathroom before her.

_You purged._

_You threw up your food._

_Do we need to spell it out for you idiot?_

Tears ran down her cheeks.

She wasn't supposed to be this way. She was not supposed to be a crying weak girl that took every bad comment badly.

Jennifer Ashton was supposed to be bubbly, sweet, and most importantly strong. The one that helped ruin guys' reputations for hurting her friends. The one that helps kids. The one with several friends.

Perfect.

Flawless.

Golden.

_And you can still be. If you just follow what I say._

Jenny bit her lip. "Okay…"

_Skinny is beautiful. _

Jenny then began the process once again.

"Jenny! Thank god, you're here. I need opinions now."Jen said as she went inside the apartment.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. You have to a (wow your man, b (show your man you can be girly or c (show up some snob."

Jen smirked. "C. Apparently Jason has a sister. Who is I quote, "Barbie."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's doll you up. "drawled Jenny.

And doll her up, she did. Her usual t-shirt and jeans was replaced with a blue tank top and white skirt and flats. Jenny also gotten some tint of blush on cheeks (not too much though. Jen would've lectured her, saying she likes being natural).

"There you go. You are officially more fashionable then that girl."Jenny said finally as she let Jen observe herself in the mirror.

Jen smiled. "Thanks."

Jenny shrugged with a hint of a smile. "That's what best friends are for."

As she was about to leave, Jen called to her. "Wait! I got to talk to about something serious."

"What's wrong?"Jenny asked frowning. If that guy of hers is messing with Jen….he'll get it, thought Jenny.

"This is probably going to sound stupid and worryish but I think we are growing apart. Jennifer with her show, you with your disappearances and me with J.J…"Jen said mimicking her frown.

Jenny knew Jennifer was busy with…what was it called? Varsity Vampires, but not enough where she wouldn't spend time with them. That would be un-Jennifer like…"We got nothing to worry about. Jennifer's just busy. That's to be expected in the show biz."

Jen sighed. "I hope so. By the way, please make up with Jennifer. I hate hanging out with you guys separately when it's unnecessary."

Jenny was going to make up to Jennifer when she saw her next, but Jennifer was always busy that she never got the chance. "I will."

"Okay then. See ya!"Jen yelled with a smile.

It was only then two hours later Jenny got a call."Hello?"

"We are finally moving in the Palm Woods; Mr. Harris got everything sorted out today."Jennifer said in the other side of the phone.

Jenny could hear the smile through the phone."Okay. I'll be meet you there."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"I know what you are."'Jennifer whispered softly but loud enough for Dak to hear.

Dak glared at her with a hint of defeat in his eyes. "SAY IT!"

"You're a vampire."

"And cut. That was good."Alex exclaimed with a grin.

"Thanks Alex. But I got to go…"Jennifer said with an apologetic smile.

Alex's eyes widened."Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. The moving in thing…"

"Please don't go. I'll get bored."Dak said with a pout.

Jennifer giggled. Only Dak…"You will survive trust me. "

After bonding over being Harry Potter geeks during the week, Dak and Jennifer have became close friends. Almost like, they knew each other forever.

"I will see you Tuesday 8 sharp. So get some well-deserved sleep, okay? I wouldn't want you to get overworked or anything…"Alex rambled.

"Okay."Jennifer said while walking out of the door.

"Wait!"

Jennifer turned around to find Dak with a jacket. "Wouldn't want you to be cold would we?"Dak said with a very cute grin.

Can he get anymore adorable?

Jennifer smiled. "Thanks."

Then a taxi showed up. "Hey TAXI!"Jennifer yelled trying to get the driver's attention.

It worked. "You didn't have to yell. "The driver grumbled annoyed.

"Sorry..?"

Moreover, the awkward silence continued all the way to the Palm Woods.

As soon as Jennifer entered Palm Woods, she was greeted by questions by some people she did not know.

"Is it true you are working with DAK ZEVON?"

"Can you get me Dak Zevon's phone number?"

"Will you give me your hair?"

It was not until a few minutes later that Jennifer finally found Jen.

"Jen!"Jennifer exclaimed with relief. "Thank god you're here. I just attacked by fans."

Jen raised an eyebrow."Fans? But your show hasn't even come out yet."

Jennifer knew that. Alex has told specifically told them not to tell anybody except their friends and family about the movie until its trailer comes out. Since the fans of book will go nuts, like they did just now.

"Someone leaked it out or something."Jennifer said with a shrug.

"Hey guys."Jenny said as she came to us. Jenny had her usual straight blonde hair all wavy while her clothes were just a casual tank top and jeans, which oddly made her, look skinnier then she was.

Jennifer frowned. "Hey. Are you all right? You look a bit pale."

That was an understatement. Jenny was very pale.

"Just a bit sick no biggie. How's the show?"Jenny said with a grin. "And Zevon?"

Moreover, just like that, they were friends, once again. "Great. You just won't believe…"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

It was the same every day. Rehearse; go hang with the girls, go audition, exercise, and then finally go to bed.

It was exhausting sure, but to be perfect you have to make sacrifices. At least that is what Jenny thought.

"Where's my hair dryer?"Jenny yelled panicking. No…No…No...

No hair dyer equals bad wet hair. Moreover, that cannot happen at all. Even if horribly dressed green aliens abduct them for who knows what reason.

Suddenly Jen came in with an amused look on her face. "Looking for this?"

Thank god. Jenny squealed with delight. "Thanks Jen! You're a lifesaver."

It was then Jenny noticed once again that Jen was dressed up for something. Probably to go on a date with that guy she is dating. "Date again?"Jenny asked rolling her eyes.

Jen nodded. "We are going to the beach."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "For someone who is going on a date, you don't look too excited."

That was an understatement. Jen was avoiding any talk about how sweet, friendly, and just plain great the guy was.

Lover's quarrel maybe? Hmm…no. Jen would have told her..

"Fight?"

Jen shook her head. "No. Look, I got to go…"

Jenny glared. "No. No. No. You are not going anywhere until you tell me what the heck is going on with you."

Jenny softened when she saw Jen look guilty. "You tell me when you're ready okay? I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Jen gave a tiny smile. "It's alright. See you."

Moreover, Jen left leaving Jenny feeling like an absolute hypocrite.

It was eight o' clock at night and Jenny was super bored.

Diane was busy with her boy toy, Jen was still on her date, and Jennifer was, once again, busy with her job.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

It was a call…from Rosie?

As far as Jenny knew, they were never that close. Rosie was closer to Jennifer then she was to her. Sighing, she answered. "Hey…

"Haay. I'm having a party and I'm wondering if you liked to go."

Jenny grinned. Finally something interesting to do. It wasn't until she realized what type of party it might be that she started frowning. "Uh, what type of party is it?"

"You know. The totally awesome ones!"Rosie answered giggling.

Jenny gave a groan of frustration. "You know what type of parties. Drinking, one night stands, and not to mention sex…."

"Come on, loosen up. It will be fun pleaseee. "Rosie begged.

Rosie was right, she realized. "Okay. Where is it?"

**I know I didn't say anything in my previous chapters except like one. However, I wanted to thank everyone who was with this story the whole way, reviewed, favorite, and alerted it. You're the best guys!**

**Other then the thanks I gave, I have some news. **

**I started a BTR/Vampire Diaries crossover called Big Time Vampire, so if you love Vampire Diaries or just love reading stuff with BTR in it, feel free to read. In addition, I recently found a person who had the same idea with the Jennifer's as I had. It is called The Jennifers by BTRisMydrug and it's good. So if you want to see more Jennifers story, I recommend that .**

**Once again, thanks **

**-Katerina**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Stupid.

Cocky.

Jealous.

You know who that describes. Boys, thought Jen as she glared at Jett Stetson.

"Still with that Jackson guy?"asked Jett with a smirk as she tried to go to pool unbothered. Of course, though Jen does not get what she wants.

"Are you still annoying?"Jen retorted.

Jett smiled though it did not reach his eyes. "You really don't know who you're dealing with do you?"

Jen knew exactly whom she was dealing with. She was dealing with an obnoxious self-centered jerk who thought he could mess with relationships and thought she would be nice to him.

Ha. As if.

Jen scoffed. "A self serving jerk."

"You got spirit."Jett said with a smile before it fell."I hope it won't be destroyed by him though."

But before Jen could ask what he meant, he left the pool leaving Jen with her thoughts.

"You have spirit."

"Let's hope he doesn't destroy it."

What Stetson said to her was constantly going in Jen's mind, no matter what she did. Whether Jen is auditioning for a commercial, shopping, or hanging with her friends, it just came and Jen hated it so much.

"Think about the date."Jen tried to tell herself, as she was getting ready.

The natural life he and Jen were seeing.

The exercise Jen was missing.

J.J being-

Jen stopped.

J.J would not ever be whatever Stetson was trying to 'warn' her about. He was kind, chivalrous and knew who was bad and who was not.

So why was what Stetson was saying bother her?

It was thirty minutes later and J.J was finally here.

He gave a grin and greeted her with the usual Curly nickname and ride making her smile."How sweet of you. I might have to pay you back."

J.J smirked."Well…I am too sweet to let you drive. So I guess you'll payment will be a kiss."

Jen laughed leaning in."Consider you played. "She said leaning out. "You'll have to wait till when we go to the restaurant Mister."

J.J pouted before seeing a call.

"Stay here Curly. I got a call from my dear sister."J.J said lying through his teeth.

Jen raised an eyebrow but did not elaborate. He would tell her when he was ready, so there was need to pressure him.

J.J went out of the car to call his pest of a caller.

"Who are you? I am a son of two very important people, so whatever it is, say it. "

"Stay away from Harris."

J.J knew that voice…Where did he hear that voice...

Suddenly it came to him. It was that annoyance Stetson.

"Why?"J.J asked with a big grin." Are you afraid of the big bad Jason?"

Stetson growled. "You know why, you bastard. First Mary and now Harris. You really have no good in you."

"I do actually. Or else I would not have Curly on my side would I? Besides what happened to Princess wasn't my fault."J.J said raising his voice.

Moreover, he hanged up.

"Sorry for the long wait. Sis was being demanding."J.J said giving an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. You are here now."Jen said smiling.

And they snuggled all the way there.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"So where are we going?"Jennifer asked Dak as they went to the car.

Since Alex thought they did great, he gave the whole crew the day off. Moreover, Dak decided to invite her for a surprise with him and his friends.

The problem is that she hates surprises.

Dak gave her a wink. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"I guess not."Jennifer grumbled but could not help but give him a smile.

"There they are!"Dak said grinning as he pointed to the group walking toward the car.

The first person that stood out for Jennifer was the boy in the back. He had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a serious looking face. The most notable thing about him was the fact that he was reading lines for something.

The next person that stood out to Jennifer was a girl in the front. She had black curly hair, hazel eyes, and a kind smile. The most notable thing about her was her clothes. She was wearing a simple outfit but got attention from most of the people there.

The last person that stood out for Jennifer was a girl also in the back. She was an Asian girl with dark brown eyes. The most notable thing about her was her air of superiority she gives.

"Hey guys!" Dak said cheerfully.

"So where's the girl you are going to introduce us to?"Serious boy asked with a big grin.

Jennifer waved awkwardly. "Uh...right here."

The Asian girl smacked serious boy."Wally. You couldn't have had made her feel more awkward could you?"

Wally shrugged. "Sorry. As you know, I am Wally. The mean girl is Courtney and the nice girl who is not smacking anyone-"

"Just get on with it!" Courtney interrupted with a glare.

"Is Heather Fox."Wally finished smiling at her.

"I'm Jennifer..."Jennifer said softly.

Courtney smirked. "The Jennifer Woods?"

"Yes…."Jennifer replied.

"With beautiful brown flowing locks and the deepest dark eyes..?"Wally wondered wearing the same smirk as Courtney.

Heather giggled. "Stop it, you guys. You are embarrassing them."

That was an understatement if Jennifer ever heard one.

Jennifer was covering her face to hide a smile. Not to mention, she was blushing a deep shade of fiery red.

Dak was not much better. He had a tint of pink in his cheeks and was glaring at his smirking friends.

"U-uh…hi."Dak said laughing nervously.

Jennifer smiled at him."Hi."

"Zevon! Woods! We got to hit the road you know."Courtney commented breaking them out of their talking.

"Yeah…Yeah. Let the drive began!"Dak said as he started the car.

Okay, so maybe she did not like surprises. They were for party and drama excuses. But, suddenly, Jennifer couldn't wait.

Let the drive begin indeed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Where exactly are we going?"Jenny asks starting to get nervous.

It was eight'o clock and Jenny was following Rosie to some party. The problem was she did not know exactly where the party was.

Oh, do not get her wrong; Jenny was not afraid she was going to act all shy and quiet. No, she was the usual host of those parties. The girl who was envied by all by the other girls and admired by the boys. The girl with the perfect hair, perky attitude, and great outfits.

The problem was the feeling of being taking advantage of. Jenny heard all kind of stories where girls end up being knocked up, having STDs, and ending up dying because of alcohol poisoning.

"A bar party. Isn't that awesome?"Rosie replied with a grin.

A bar party great, thought Jenny sarcastically. Jenny did not voice her thoughts, instead she replied with a smile. No way was she going to let Rosie think she was a coward.

"Stay out here. I got to change."Rosie whispered.

Jenny gave her a look. Here Rosie was dressing so classily and she wants to change. Never mind the fact that there was practically nowhere to go.

"Whatever."Jenny muttered as she goes. Let her get lost.

What Jenny saw Rosie wear completely shocked her.

Rosie lost all of her classiness. Rosie was wearing a super short yellow dress that showed her cleavage,(at least she thinks is a dress) long black boots and a black leather jacket.

She looked like a slut.

"What the hell are you wearing?"Jenny hissed.

Rosie just flashed a smile. "Relax. It's in."

Jenny shook her head. "Whatever you say."

It was five minutes later and they finally arrived to the party. It was packed with people much older then Jenny was.

She gulped.

"Don't be nervous."Rosie whispered worry all over her face.

"I'm not."Jenny lied. "Just a little tickle in my throat."

Rosie nodded. "Follow my lead.

Rosie strutted up to some man with drinks. He was the bartender, Jenny figured.

"Hey Max. Where's the drinks?"Rosie asked giving him a dollar bill.

Max rolled his eyes. "With the people who are of age."

Rosie sighed. "I will be eighteen in two years. Can't you catch me a break? I like having fun, you know Max."

Max just shook his head. "I guess I can't stop you Red." He then turned to Jenny with a frown on his face. "Who's this?"

"A friend. "Rosie answered simply.

As they walked away Jenny frowned."Who was he?"

Snickering, Rosie said, "A buzz kill. I'd stay away from him. He doesn't do fun."

"Oh."Jenny replied quietly. Thank god, she didn't say anything bad about the party stuff.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Will you order me some lemonade so I'll have something to drink when I come back?"Jenny asked with a hopeful grin.

"Sure."

After doing her business in the bathroom, Jenny came to the table and drank some of the drink. "Wow. It tastes so good! Though oddly different tasting.."She exclaimed with a smile.

"Want more?"Max wondered with a amused look on his face.

Jenny nodded.

Maybe, just maybe, this won't be so bad.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Jen smiled.

Everything was going amazing. Not that she expected it wouldn't, but still.

"Come on. I got a fry."J.J said with a pouty face.

Jen laughed. "No. I'm not going to feed you. Do it yourself."

J.J huffed. "Fine. Jeez..."

Jen gave him a cheeky smile and said, "Laziness isn't good for the soul."

J.J grinned back at her."No but this is!"

J.J began tickling her making Jen laugh hard. "Stop it! You're being unfair."

"What can I say? I'm a baaad boy."J.J exclaimed with a grin.

Jen chuckled.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Jen looked at the phone. It was an unknown number. Weird.

"Who's that?"J.J asked with a grimace.

Jen shrugged. "I don't know.

Jen smiled. "It's probably pizza."

Jen went in the bathroom. "Hello. Who is this?"

"It's Jett. I got to talk to you."

Jen froze. No freaking way. If J.J heard...

"Leave me alone. All your doing is causing to make my boyfriend, who isn't you by the way, to be upset. So stop talking to me."Jen said attempting to keep her voice steady.

"I'm trying to help you and this how you repay me? Do you know how to be nice?"Jett replied annoyed.

Jen growled. "I. Don't. Need. Help."

Jett growled back. "Yes. You. Do."

Jen couldn't take it anymore. "You know what? I'll go talk to you. Meet me at my apartment at ten. "

As soon as Jen hanged up, she saw a baffled J.J. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just an angry pizza guy."Jen lied with a smile.

It was just after the date that Jen just got home. Jen hugged J.J. "Bye. See you."

J.J smiled. "See you."

Jen felt a stab of guilt go through her. She was lying to him, and J.J was so oblivious to it. Stupid Stetson…

Jen shook the thoughts away. She refuses to let this get to her. She is doing this to make him happy, so she shouldn't be sad.

Jen came in to the house to accidently walk to the annoyance himself.

"What are you doing here?"Jen asked shocked.

"The talk. Don't you remember?"Jett asked rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I don't remember everything to do with you. Can we get on with this?"Jen said.

Jett nodded. "It started in my house last year…"

_It was a very nice house. It was brick house with nice glass doors. In the house, stood a boy. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a very cocky smirk on his face._

_Next to him, stood a girl. She also had blonde hair, green eyes, but her expression held a sweet smile._

"_Hey little sis. What's on your mind?"The cocky boy said curious._

_The girl rolled her eyes but smiled. "I am only two minutes younger then you, you know."Her voice turned playful."But, if you must know I am thinking about a boy."_

_The boy narrowed his eyes. "Boy. Mary…Who is this guy?"_

_Mary gave a dreamy smile. "Jason. He is so sweet."_

_The boy growled. "I refuse to let you be taken with this guy. He might hurt you! And Jett Stetson doesn't let his sis get hurt."_

_Mary pouted, and whispered quietly, "Please."_

_Jett sighed. "I don't know."_

"_I'll compliment you on your looks every day? Or try to see if I like acting."Mary suggested with a hopeful look. _

_Jett groaned. "Okay, since you seem to like this probably terrible looking guy."_

_Mary squealed. "Yes. Thank you!"_

"Okay. I don't get it. So she likes J.J. Big deal."Jen commented rolling her eyes.

Jett groaned in frustration. "Listen to the story, and you get it."

"Besides,"Jen continued ignoring Jett, "Why does she need your permission anyway? She is free to date who she wants."

"Because. We always wanted for each other to like who were dating."Jett replied getting her a look.

Jen became quiet. Might as well listen, she thought annoyed.

_It was three days later, and Jett was waiting to meet Jason. Well, more like threaten, Jett thinks. _

_It was then that Jett heard a shout._

"_Jett! Look who I have with me."Mary said with a smile. _

_Jett groaned. "It's that Jason guy isn't it?"_

_Giggling, Mary said, "Maybe."_

_Moreover, unfortunately Jetts guess was correct. It was a blonde guy with muscles (not as good as his of course) and blue eyes. _

_Mary grinned, her eyes sparkling. "This is Jason. The guy I've been with."_

"Crap."

Jett turned annoyed. "What now?"

"You got to go. My dad's waking up, and if he finds out you're here...,"Jen said with worry.

Jett nodded. "See you."

Moreover, he left leaving Jen in her thoughts.

_**I'm so sorry):**_

_**I was in writers block for a while, and had trouble finding a way to end it. Not fun. **_

_**Anyways,**_

_**What did you think?**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"Come on, show me. "Jennifer begged.

It was three hours later, and Jennifer was currently walking with a blindfold on her eyes with the assistance of Dak. Of course, though, he will not tell her anything. That frustrated Jennifer a lot.

"We are almost there."Dak said getting irritated.

"Just tell her. Otherwise, she will not shut up. "said Courtney, the oh so tactful one.

"Court, relax. "Heather said.

"Don't tell her that. She might explode."Wally quipped.

Jennifer did not have to see to know Courtney was shooting daggers at Wally. It was sort of their thing. "Are we there yet?"Jennifer whined pouting.

"Yeah."Dak replied as he took of her blindfold, grinning.

"Oh my god."Jennifer whispered.

They were at the Grammys. As in a award show, every famous person went.

Jennifer blinked."Is this real?"

"As real as you and me."Dak said with a grin.

"That's not all."Heather added.

Heather went and got a big bag from a car. "Here Jennifer."

Jennifer went and the bag and saw several shopping bags. She saw one with her name and opened it, curious.

It was a beautiful red dress with classy black heels. Way out of her money range.

Jennifer blushed. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did. You're our friend."Heather said with a smile.

"Plus, all of us got these type of dresses. Even Wally The Idiot. "added Courtney.

"Hey!"Wally cried.

Dak laughed. "Come on Wally. The girls need to get dressed."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Nevertheless, before he went, Dak gave her a little smile.

For once, Jennifer did not blush or turn away. She gave a smile back.

After all, Hollywood has its connections and fun. Why not take advantage of it?

**Wow, that was sort of a weak ending. **

**Anyways, sorry I did not update as fast as I could have been. Writers block again ugggh.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	18. Break

Hey. I'm back after….three weeks? Anyways, I have some news.

I'm going to take a break from Cooler Then Me for a while. I feel like all the fun I was doing from before vanished. It now feels force and I hate that.

So if you don't see an update, that's probably why. I'll possibly be working on Big Time Vampire, so I won't be completely gone.

Just don't be mad. I didn't want to take a break, but after realizing what is going on, I needed this. To breathe..

I will finish this, though. I always finish what I start.

Sincerely Heather


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

It was five o' clock in the morning, and Jenny felt exhausted. Not wanting to sleep longer then she needed, Jenny woke.

Her wake was not pleasant, however, because Jenny woke up with somebody. It was not just anybody, either, a famous somebody.

It was JETT the freaking STETSON!

"Get out of here."Jenny shrieked. "NOW!"

Jett stared at her. "W-what…!"he spluttered with disbelief.

"I will not repeat myself."Jenny said coolly.

"Fine."Jenny heard him mutter.

After a few minutes of his leaving, Jenny collapsed in tears.

Who has she become?

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Jennifer sighed with bliss.

Last night was amazing. She made great friends, have to be seen on TV, and Dak kissed her. Like really kissed her. Not a cheek kiss, but a legit kiss on the lips.

Grinning, Jennifer went to the phone. Dak said he would text her.

_Hey. Why haven't I heard from you stranger? ;)_

_Cause I like being strange ;)_

Jennifer giggled. Oh Dak…

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Jennifer rolled her eyes. Keeping a cheerful attitude, she answered.

"This is the Woods residence. Who is calling?"

"Your boss that's who. "The excited voice said.

"Why? Do I have to go in earlier…or...?"Jennifer said puzzled.

"Nope."His boss said. "You and the cast are going on Ellen!"

"Okay."Jennifer replied."Thanks for the news. See you then."

Hanging up, Jennifer let out a scream.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Stop calling.

Stop texting.

Stop instanting messaging.

Stop everything.

Jen pleaded and pleaded those things for hours. But, it did not work.

"Uh, hey. It's J.J….Call me back…please?"

"You okay…? Please talk to me…"

And that was only two. It wasn't that Jen tried to be distance. It just happened.

Ever since that stupid story of Stetsons, Jen couldn't stop being suspicious. What if he was right and J.J was a bad person?

J.J saw through her façade though. "Curly, your acting weird. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. "Jen snapped, eyes flashing.

"Are you sure...?"J.J asked.

"Yes."Jen snapped before saying, "Go. I'm not in the mood anymore."

Then he left.

Jen groaned.

Stupid Stetson.

**Hey guys! I'm back, and better than ever. After a few weeks, I tried writing this chapter and it worked. No feelings of force in this baby ;)**

**-Heather**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Shawty like a melody in my head, got me seeing na na na in my head…"Jen sung softly only to be tapped on her shoulder, surprising her.

"Hey."Jett said with his usual smirk.

"What do you want?"Jen grumbled. If she had to go through another little tall tale, Jen will punch him.

"To talk to you, of course."

"Oh. My. God. The Jett Stetson is talking to me, oh whatever shall I do."Jen said with fake panic.

"Talk back, maybe?"Jett suggested to have Jen turn her head and ignore him.

"In your dreams."Jen shot back, walking away.

"You can't ignore it forever!"

She will so try though.

**COOLER THEN ME COOLER THEN ME COOLER THEN ME COOLER THEN ME COOLER THEN ME COOLER**

I cannot go in there, Jennifer thought.

"You okay? You look a bit sick."Dak said frowning.

"I'm scared."Jennifer whispered.

Dak smiled, and said, "Don't worry. You are great, and I am sure they will love you. "

"You…sure..?"

Dak nodded and to her shock, kissed her. Only they did not stop for a while..

"Hey you guys. We have to go."Ashley, one of their cast members, said.

Jennifer pulled away. "We should go. Uh, thanks."

"Yeah.."Dak replied, blushing.

They went, holding hands the whole way.

**COOLER COOLER COOLER THEN ME COOLER COOLER COOLER THEN ME COOLER COOLER THEN ME**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Jason Jackson was currently staring at his phone, frustrated.

Why isn't Curly calling him back?

Did she find a new guy?

No,…Curly wouldn't do that. She wouldn't!

She was too nice, too strong, and beautiful..

Her cute little comebacks, the way her eye sparkles, and her great curly hair. Curly was perfect.

_So was Angel._

Shut up, shut up, Jason thought.

What happened to his sweet angel was an accident. A freak accident. Nothing else.

_What if the same thing happens to your so precious Curly?_

Widening his eyes, Jason went to the phone.

"Hello…I need to talk to Kelly Jackson.."


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"Talk to me. Please…?"

Jen groaned. This was useless. They were not going to give up.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "Fine. Meet me in the park eight o' clock. Don't be late."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

Calm down, Jenny told herself.

People do it all the time. It was not as she was doing anything crazy, or weird. Quite the opposite actually.

She walked into the pool with a pleasant expression on her face. Jenny gave a wave as she saw the gang.

"Hello girls. How was your night?"Jenny asked coolly.

Rose looked down to the ground. "It was…normal."

Jenny smirked knowingly. "I bet it was. The same backstabbing ways, huh?"

"Uh, what the hell are you talking about?"Diane said bluntly.

Smiling sweetly, Jenny said, "Your sweet friend told me of her slutty ways and decided to bring me to it. In other words, get me drunk. "

A little part of her felt guilty for doing this to Rose. However, Jenny was done with being nice. She was getting payback.

"I just tried to get you to loosen up."Rose explained quietly.

"Newsflash. I did not want to be there. However, because I had nothing else to do, I went. Then you lost my trust."Jenny snapped.

Rose glared. "Oh please. You knew what you were getting in to. "

"Yeah, I did. But I did not want my drink to be spiked. Unlike you, I don't go for the first guy that finds me hot."Jenny said.

Tears streamed down her eyes. "Shut up. "She whispered.

"Leave Rose alone. You do not mess with her. Not on my watch."Diane said narrowing her eyes.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You are such a hypocrite. I know you called her fat the other day and later me. So stop acting like you are _so _nice. "

Then she strutted out of the pool, without looking back.

Jennifer Ashton was always letting people walk over her. Not anymore.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

J.J stared at Jen, a smile on his face."You wanted to talk?"

Jen nodded. "More like you did. But yeah, I'll take that."

"So what did I do?"J.J asked with a bewildered look on his face.

It was then Jen told him everything. The way Jett would not leave her alone, the lying, and how she felt she could not trust what he might say.

"You're…kidding right?"J.J exclaimed, his eyes with disbelief.

Jen shook her head.

"You don't trust me. When haven't I given you a reason to trust you, and to trust that guy?"J.J asked.

"It wasn't like that...,"Jen stammered.

A bitter smile appeared on J.J's face. "Of course it wasn't. It never is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Jen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It means you are just like any girl that came to LA. You start this cool, down to earth girl who has a great future. Then you trust every single guy that you do not even know. That you shouldn't trust."J.J snapped.

She could feel her temper rising.

"Oh really?"Jen challenged, her eyes flashing. "So now I'm fake. Then what are you? Cause I'm pretty sure the calls you made weren't from your darling sister."

Jen could not take it anymore.

The secrets, not being able to trust anymore, or herself. It was all slowly crashing down on her with no way out.

She ran.

_Jen: I got to talk to once I get home Jennifer._

_Jennifer: K. _

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

Jennifer grinned.

Ellen was awesome. Dak was sweet. Everything was just so great…Jennifer sighed happily.

_Jen: I got to talk to u once I come home._

_Jennifer: K._

Weird, Jennifer thought.

Two minutes later, Jennifer got another text but from Jenny.

_Jenny: I got to talk to u once I get home._

_Jennifer: K. _

What the heck was going on?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

It was four o' clock at night once they got home. Jenny had a look of absolute satisfaction and guilt on her face, and Jen just looked terribly upset.

"What's wrong, you guys?"Jennifer whispered.

"I made a girl cry today. I did not apologize. I just stood there. The worst part is…I did not care. I felt happy…"Jenny said, her face revealing no emotion.

"Oh god..."Jennifer said.

"I lied to J.J. I trusted a guy I should not trust. The worst part is, I do not know who I am anymore. "Jen explained, eyes tearing up.

"No…That's not true.."Jennifer whispered, hugging her.

Jenny shook her head. "Maybe not for you. But for us…it did. I threw up because Diane said I was fat. I threw up again because of what a bitchy director said to me."

Jen's eyes widened, as she yelled, "YOU DID WHAT!"

"Don't be surprised. This is Hollywood. "Jenny said.

Jen turned her head away from Jenny. "I suppose you drank too? After all, this is Hollywood."Jen mocked.

"Guys. Don't you see what's happening?"

Jen and Jenny turned back around to Jennifer. Tears were streaming down her eyes and all they could do was watch.

"So what do you suggest we do then? Go to Canada and be a hippie?"Jenny asked sarcastically.

"I don't know."Jennifer said.

Silence was all they heard then. For about forever it seemed.

Jen finally broke the silence. "Isn't it obvious?"She asked.

After no response, Jen continued. "Everyone here either gets by in two ways. Being rich and arrogant, or by letting nothing get in the way of their dreams. "

"So what your saying is that we should be mean?"Jennifer asked.

"The survival of the fittest. "Jen quoted.

"That makes sense.."Jenny said.

Shaking her head, Jennifer tried to tell them, "No. It is not. Jen, you are supposed to be the nice girl who is always there for her friends. Jenny, your supposed to be that fashion iota with a dream. Not this."

"It's the only way."Jen said, eyes pleading.

"No it isn't."Jennifer denied, glaring at her.

It was then that Jennifer remembered. The girls were always there for each other no matter what the reason.

"Fine. I will act fake. "Jennifer finally said, her voice shaking.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

So that is our story.

Judge us, pity us, I do not care. It was a choice.

A choice that will forever be what we are known for. A choice that I regret.

We are the Jennifers.

-Jennifer Woods

**And that's the end. I'm sorry it was a bit rushed and stuff, I just ran out of ideas. I hope I still do the Jennifers justice though.**

**Thank you guys for supporting this story. You are the best **

**-Heather**


	22. Sequel?

Okay. So I was rereading Cooler Then Me and thought, 'This could have a great sequel.'

Now I'm asking you. Should this have a sequel, and what should it be about if I do one?


	23. Airplane news

**Hello it is Heather again, and I have some news.**

**There will be a sequel to Cooler Then Me, though I am uncertain when exactly I will post it. Here is the summary. **

_Our favorite Jennifers are in a jam. Jen is falling for Carlos, and her act as a snob is slowly breaking. Jenny is taking risky ways to skyrocket to the top. And Jennifer's past is coming back to haunting her. Without shooting stars, how will they deal? _

**It will be called Airplane and will be uploaded as soon as I finish one of my stories or two. I guess it depends when...**

**Anyways, there it is and I hope you had a pleasant day **


End file.
